Last Moment
by Tezuka Anzu
Summary: Fanfic yang terinspirasi dari Bleach ending 26... kaga bisa bikin summary


**LAST MOMENT**

Disclaimer : TITE KUBO

TErinspirasi dari Bleach ending 26..

Warning: a geje story, OOC(may be)

...

**Rukia's pov**

Aku tersentak dari tidurku, nafasku memburu dan jantungku berdetak kencang. Aku meremas kencang baju yg menutupi dadaku sambil mengatur nafasku. Ntah mimpi buruk apa yang menghampiri tidurku barusan, aku sama sekali tidak ingat. Yang jelas sekarang aku mendapat firasat buruk karena mimpi itu.

Setelah nafasku teratur, aku menggeser pintu 'kamar'ku dan seketika itu pula sebuah boneka singa melompat ke arahku sambil berteriak "nee-chan" tapi aku berhasil menepisnya sebelum ia sempat 'memeluk'ku.

Ichigo menoleh ke arahku, "ohayou,Rukia," sapanya sambil menguap dan merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Ohayou, Ichigo," balasku sambil keluar dari lemarinya.

"Ayo siap-siap, kita sudah telat," katanya setelah melihat jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 7.30.

*seven*

Suasana pagi hari di dapur keluarga Kurosaki selalu ramai. Ntah karena bunyi-bunyian yang ditimbulkan Yuzu saat memasak ataupun karena Kurosaki Ishin yang selalu memberikan 'salam' pada saat anak laki satu-satunya sampai di dapur untuk sarapan- dan tentu saja selalu berakhir dengan wajah ayah Ichigo yang mencium tembok-.

Ntah kenapa kali ini aku melihat suasana di dapur keluarga Kurosaki ini dengan perasaan aneh. Mata violetku melihat dengan seksama kegiatan yang dìlakukan keluarga Ichigo di dapur itu seakan-akan ini adalah saat-saat terakhirku dirumah ini dan aku tidak mau ada 1hal pun yang tidak terekam dalam memoriku.

Kehangatan keluarga terasa kental kurasakan pada keluarga Ichigo. Kehangatan keluarga yang tidak pernah kudapatkan sejak aku lahir.

Perasaanku buruk yang kurasakan sejak bangun tidur tadi semakin membelenggu hatiku, dada ini terasa sesak dan tenggorokanku tercekat.

"Rukia-nee, kenapa berdiri saja? Ayo sarapan," kata-kata Yuzu membuyarkan lamunanku,aku menggeleng pelan, berusaha menepis perasaan buruk itu. Aku memasang senyum kecil dan mulai bergabung di meja makan untuk memulai sarapan.

*seven*

Sepanjang jalan menuju sekolah, aku sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun pada Ichigo. Disekolahpun saat Keigo dan Mizuiro menyapaku, aku tidak menyadarinya. Aku menjawab sapaan mereka setelah Ichigo mengikut lenganku.

Saat waktu makan siang tiba, seperti biasa, aku,Inoue, Tatsuki, Chizuru, Michiru dan Ryu memakan bekal makan siang kami di bawah pohon sakura yang terletak di halaman belakang sekolah. Aku masih terpaku pada lamunanku sambil melihat mereka berlima memakan bekal makan siang sambil sesekali tertawa.  
Lagi-lagi perasaan aneh itu menyeruak di dadaku. Perasaan aneh perpaduan antara rasa Sedih, haru dan nostalgia yang menyatu dalam dadaku. Lagi-lagi Aku merasa ini adalah saat terakhirku menikmati kebersamaan mereka di bawah pohon sakura ini.  
Seukir senyum kecil menghiasi bibirku tatkala melihat pertengkaran Tatsuki dan Chizuru yang sedang berebut makanan. Ntah bergosip atau bertengkar yang terjadi diantara mereka, pada akhirnya selalu akan menjadi tawa. Itulah yg kurasa bernama 'persahabatan'.

Dan ntah sejak kapan aku memasuki lingkaran persahabatan diantara mereka.

Sekali lagi aku menyunggingkan senyum. Perasaanku mengatakan, suatu saat aku pasti akan merindukan saat-saat kebersamaanku diantara mereka.

"Kuchiki-san, ada saus di pipimu," kata Inoue. Lamunanku terbuyarkan. Secara otomatis tangan kananku terangkat untuk membersihkan saus yg menempel dipipiku itu tetapi tangan Inoue menahan tanganku.  
"Biar kubersihkan," katanya sambil membersihkan noda saus dipipiku dengan sapu tangannya.  
Aku hanya tertegun.  
"Yapz! Sudah," katanya sambil tersenyum.  
Aku membalas senyumnya sambil berkata, "terima kasih."

*seven*

Matahari sore menyinari ichigo yang berjalan di sebelah kiriku, membuat rambut orangenya semakin 'bersinar'. Wajahnya yang tertimpa cahaya keemasan Sang Surya terlihat makin tampan. Aku menatapnya sendu, nafasku terasa berat dan dadaku seperti tertimpa batu seberat satu ton. Sesak.

Aku menelan ludah dengan susah payah karena tenggorokanku tercekat. Alhasil aku hanya dapat menunduk melihat bayangan tubuhku sendiri.

"Kau kenapa?" aku mendongak dan melihat ichigo yang sedang menatapkudengan tatapan. .err. .khawatir. Akupun memaksakan seulas senyum, "aku baik-baik saja."  
"Ck. .Jangan berbohong padaku, Rukia."

"Kau nampak aneh sejak tadi pagi. Apa ada masalah?" tanyanya.

Aku menghela nafas sejenak, "ntahlah. Perasaanku tidak enak."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak tau, Ichigo. . . Aku merasa akan ada 'hal buruk' yang akan terjadi," jawabku jujur sambil tersenyum kecut.

Ichigo terkekeh, "hanya karena itu?" ia yang sedari tadi menoleh ke arahku kini kembali menatap kedepan.

"Aku merasa, ini adalah saat-saat terakhirku di duniamu,"ucapku.

Ichigo terdiam sejenak, lalu ia menoleh kearahku dengan seulas senyum yang tersungging dibibirnya, dia mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan mengetuk dahiku pelan.

"Itu hanya perasaanmu saja, Rukia," katanya dengan nada lembut.

"Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Percayalah padaku" sambungnya sambil kembali menatap kedepan.

Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu. Aku ingin mempercayai kata-katanya, sangat ingin. Tapi perasaan aneh itu masih tetap memenangkan hatiku. Aku hanya dapat kembali terdiam, dan mungkin Ichigo tau bahwa aku masih memikirkan firasat burukku.

"Kita taruhan!" ia menoleh ke arahku.

"Kita balapan lari sampai rumah. Kalau aku yang menang, kau harus melupakan firasat burukmu. Dan kalau kau menang, aku akan memakai kostum chappy yang kau beli kemarin. Bagaimana?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum menantang. Aku masih terkejut dengan tantangannya dan hanya menatapnya heran.

"Ok. Mulai!" tanpa menunggu jawabanku, ia berlari menjauh.

Aku masih terdiam namun sesaat kemudian aku tersenyum kecil. Aku tau, ini adalah caranya untuk menghiburku.

"Kau curang, Ichigo!" kataku sambil mulai mengejar langkah larinya.

* * *

*seven*

"Wah! Cantiknya!" seru Inoue ketika melihat hamparan bunga cosmos putih yang bermekaran di hadapannya. Dia berjongkok dan memetik sekuntum bunga yang mekar itu, ia nampak menyunggingkan senyum takjub. Aku hanya dapat tersenyum tipis mengagumi hamparan bunga cosmos yang bermekaran itu.

Ya. Disinilah kami. Aku, Ichigo, Inoue, Ishida dan Chad, berdiri di depan hamparan bunga cosmos yang tumbuh di taman dekat sekolah. Sebelumnya, ketika aku dan Ichigo sedang membasmi hollow di jalan dekat taman itu, Ishida, Chad dan Inoue datang membantu. Dan jadilah kami berlima melihat bunga cosmos yang bermekaran di taman-atau tepatnya di ajak paksa oleh Inoue yang tidak sengaja melihat bunga cosmos yang mekar di taman itu-.

Aku memandang Ichigo, Inoue, Ishida dan Chad satu persatu. Ichigo nampak tersenyum tipis, nampaknya ia juga mengagumi keindahan bunga cosmos di hadapannya-padahal ia sebelumnya agak kesal karena Ishida, Inoue dan Chad mengganggu pertempurannya-. Ishida nampak sedikit membungkukkan badannya, nampaknya ia sedang mengamati tiap detail bagian-bagian bunga itu. Inoue masih berjongkok dan menatap hamparan bunga di hadapannya dengan mata berbinar. Dan yang terakhir, Chad, ia nampak tidak menunjukkan wkspresi seperti biasa.

Setelah aku mengamati ekspresi mereka satu persatu, tiba-tiba saja angin bertiup agak kencang menerbangkan kelopak-kelopak bunga cosmos di hadapan kami. Dan seketika itu pula aku tertegun. Perasaan aneh itu kembali memenuhi hatiku lagi. Aku yang mulai terbiasa dengan perasaan aneh itu hanya dapat tersenyum getir. Rasanya ini memang saat-saat terakhirku bersama mereka. Kelopak-kelopak cosmos itu masih berterbangan tertiup angin, seperti kapas-kapas putih yang di permainkan angin di udara.

*seven*

Air sungai itu nampak seperti emas yang berhamburan di tanah ketika cahaya jingga matahari sore menyinarinya. Langit sore menampakkan warna jingga dan violet yang berjajar horisontal seakan mengantarkan Sang Surya yang akan tertidur di singgasananya. Kerlip-kerlip bintang mulai terlihat di ujung barat langit kota Karakura, walaupun cahaya matahari masih sedikit-sedikit mengintip dari tempatnya terbelam.

Sekarang, disinilah kami. Di hadapan sebuah sungai yang membentang membelah kota Karakura. Aku berdiri sekitar sepuluh meter dari bibir sungai. Dua meter di depanku berdiri Chad dan Ishida, sedangkan Ichigo dan Inoue berdiri lima meter di depanku.

Inoue kembali menyerukan ketakjubannya akan indahnya langit sore kota Karakura saat itu. Kedua tangannya terangkat seakan hendak memeluk langit di hadapannya. Rambutnya yang terurai melambai ketika tertiup angin. Ichigo yang berdiri di sebelahnya nampak menyelipkan salah satu tangannya di saku celananya dan aku tidak dapat melihat ekspresi apa yang sedang tergambar di wajahnya sekarang karena ia berdiri membelakangiku. Begitu pula dengan Chad dan Ishida, aku tidak dapat melihat ekspresi mereka. Namun aku tau satu hal. Kami menikmati pemandangan langit kota Karakura saat ini. Langit sore yang nampak megah dengan balutan cahaya jingga dan violet. Langit sore yang indah yang jarang kami lihat bersama karena kesibukan kami masing-masing.

Lagi. Perasaan itu kembali. Kali ini dadaku terasa makin sesak seakan-akan ada gelembung-gelembung udara di dadaku dan siap meletus kapan saja. Paru-paruku terasa berat ketika aku mengambil nafas. Kali ini, perasaan aneh itu berbentuk nostalgia yang memenuhi rongga dadaku. Perasaan yang meluap-luap seakan aku ingin mengulang masa-masa yang telah aku lalui bersama mereka. Aku meremas baju yang menutupi dadaku, mencoba melonggarkan rasa sesak itu agar tidak terus menyiksaku.

Cahaya jingga di ufuk langit barat nampak makin melebur, tergantikan oleh bintang-bintang yang mulai bertaburan mengisi langit. Aku memaksakan seulas senyum di bibirku ketika melihat Ichigo, Inoue, Chad dan Ishida berbalik menghadapku.

"Ayo kita pulang, Rukia," ajak Ichigo yang hanya kutanggapi dengan sebuah anggukan.

*seven*

"Ini perpisahan, Ichigo" ucapku pada Ichigo yang berdiri di hadapanku.

"Sepertinya begitu," sahutnya pelan sambil menatapku dengan pandangan yang tidak dapat kuartikan.

Sesaat kami terdiam. Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu. Ada rasa sesal yang menyeruak memenuhi rongga dadaku. Ya. Firasat buruk yang kurasakan beberapa saat yang lalu kini menjadi kenyataan. Ia bertarung melawan Aizen dan berhasil mengalahkannya. 'Hal buruk' yang terjadi adalah Ichigo kehilangan kekuatannya. Ia tidak dapat berubah menjadi Shinigami lagi, ia tidak dapat membantuku melawan hollow lagi, bahkan melihat roh pun kini ia tidak bisa. Dan yang paling buruk, ia tidak akan bisa melihatku lagi.

Aku masih melihatnya menatapku dengan tatapan aneh, "jangan memandang wajah sedih seperti itu," ucapku dengan suara yang kubuat terdengar galak.

"Kalaupun kau tidak dapat melihatku, aku masih dapat melihatmu," lanjutku sambil menyilangkan kedua tanganku di depan dada, sebuah senyum palsu kupaksakan di wajahku.

Ichigo nampak menggaruk tengkuknya, "apa?"

"Itu sama sekali tidak membuatku senang! dan juga aku tidak sedih," lanjutnya.

Aku menunduk, 'Cih. Apakah ini benar-benar perpisahan?' tanyaku dalam hati. Ntah kenapa hatiku terasa berat untuk mengatakan 'selamat tinggal' saat itu.

"Beritahu semuanya, aku telah melakukan yang terbaik," katanya pelan.

"ok," balasku dengan kepala masih tetap tertunduk. Kemudian, aku mendongak untuk melihat ekspresi yang tersirat di wajahnya. Matanya masih menampakkan kilatan aneh ketika menatapku.

"Bye, Rukia," katanya. Ya...Saat itu pula aku merasa, Ichigo sudah tidak dapat melihatku lagi. Kepalaku tertunduk, mulutku sangat berat untuk mengatakan salam perpisahan padanya. Nafasku terasa sesak, menelan ludah sendiripun terasa susah. Aku membalikkan badanku dan berjalan ke arah senkaimon.

"Terima kasih," katanya lagi.

Bodoh! Harusnya aku yang mengatakan itu padamu. Kau telah banyak membantuku.

Setiap langkah yang kutinggalkan seakan memutar memori-memori yang telah kulalui bersamanya. Saat pertama kali kami bertemu, saat ia bertarung dengan hollow ketika berada di makam ibunya, saat ia menyelamatkanku dari eksekusi mati, saat ia menyelamatkanku ketika aku bertarung dengan Yummy, dan yang terakhir ketika ia selesai bertarung melawan Aizen.

Apakah kau mengingat semua itu, Ichigo?

Kau selalu saja menyelamatkanku.

Tanpa peduli akan keselamatanmu sendiri.

Aku kembali tersenyum getir, untuk yang terakhir kalinya aku kembali menatap Ichigo. Ia masih menatapku dengan tatapan aneh yang membuatku semakin terasa berat untuk meninggalkannya.

Aku kembali menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Kulangkahkan kakiku melewati senkaimon, dan perlahan pintu senkaimon tertutup, menghilangkan bayangan wajahnya dari hadapanku. Kembali kurasakan dadaku terpenuhi oleh gelembung-gelembung udara aneh yang menyesakkan. Apakah perpisahan selalu sesakit ini? Aku kembali menunduk untuk menenangkan perasaanku, "selamat tinggal, Ichigo," kataku dengan berat. Dan tanpa kusadari sebutir air mata menetes dari mata kananku.

*seven*

FF apa ini? DX...endingnya geje huhuuhuuh...Gomenne m(_ _)m...di saat membuat ending author tiba-tiba saja kehilangan semangat nulis DX... Sebenernya ini udah di buat lama tapi baru selese di ketik barusan eheheh *nyengir geje*,,,Kalo kurang nyentuh maaf yah DX...

Author bener2 tersentuh waktu lyat video ini, sampe mau nangis rasanya..apalagi kalo inget ...benar lagi perpisahan itu akan terjadi hueeeeeeeeeeeeeee T^T ,,,,,,,,,,

Untuk Right here...author tidak tahu akan di lanjutin kapan hueeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhh...Semangat nulis author sedang punah DX...huhuuhuh ntar yah nunggu mood nulis author balik ehehhe

Q :apakah ini bsa di sebut ff bwt valentine?

A: TIDAK, Baka! masa sad ending!

Q : ok...Aku akanmemperbaikinya saat IR's day XD.

A : selesein tuh tugas-tugas liburan!

Q : Oh...iya!

At last...Thx bwt yang review Je te Voudrais chapt 2 : ojou-chan , Arlheaa , Sora Hinase , Wi3nter , No name, Reiji Mitsurugi

Koko Ni Aru yo : Jee-eugene , Ruki Yagami 'Upain Jeruk , Reina Rukii , ojou-chan , Reiji Mitsurugi , bl3achtou4ro , Nana Kurosaki , choco purple , Dina rukia kuchiki D'hollow , Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius ,Kurosaki Miyuki , curio cherry , So-chand cii Mio imutZ ,Kyucchi ...

Makasih udah mau review fic ku yg sebelumnya XDDDDDD..

Mau review lagi? Atau kasih makanan juga boleh *plakk


End file.
